


Farming under the Rift's watchful eye

by Vampworm



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Always opened to more characters since Pelican town is actually kinda big, I saw big even though it is only 30 characters, May be more enjoyable if you listen to the stardew soundtrack while reading, So children beware!, Stardew Vally Au, The soundtrack is actually really calming, it makes me want to farm, just a suggestion, lots of swearing, when I am about as good as Claire is at farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampworm/pseuds/Vampworm
Summary: So, this is pretty much going to be an relaxing AU of Riftdale but it's Stardew Valley! I am opened to whatever y'all want to be endgame in this. Since in Stardew Valley you can date most anyone. I'm and also a bit opened to character suggestions. I am grouping the villagers into one entity since most of them don't need to be directly replaced but some have important roles that I need to have replaced. I do have some planned but I would adore to hear your guys thoughts on the characters! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and get some farming done friends!-Worm





	Farming under the Rift's watchful eye

“What should we do with him sir?”  
“Hmm… this one has caused a lot of trouble for us, hasn’t he?”  
“I say we execute him and get this over with.”  
“No! What are we? Medieval kings?! Let’s do this in a humane way.”  
“I will have to agree; we are not monsters.”  
“So what do you two suggest?”  
“Let’s put him in the relocation program. He should be safe enough there.”  
“Sounds fine by me.”  
“Whatever”

 

“Sir?! Sir, are you okay?!”  
Claire slowly opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again when a bright light nearly blinded him. His head was spinning and the guy yelling at him probably wasn’t helping. Claire let out a groan and opened his eyes again, deciding if he can’t see it might as well be permanent. Luckily, the god of eternal eyesight decided to spare his eyes today and allow him to see. Claire looked up at the man kneeling over him. Dear fucking god, he looked like he was from a Western or something. This fucker over here with a fucking bolo tie and cowboy hat. He was also wearing a suit jacket and some basic pants. Obviously he wasn’t only wearing a bolo tie and a cowboy hat. What is this? Some cowboy fantasy? Ha, yeah right. The man was also completely monochrome or whatever but the country shit is so much more important here.

“Oh good, you’re awake! I was starting to get worried there. How are you feeling kid?” The monochrome man asked while trying to scan over Claire for any obvious damage. Claire slowly sat up, hoping that being up right would help the spinning in his head. Shit, the spinning got worse. The monochrome man put a hand to Claire’s back to help steady him.

“Woah, kid. Don’t hurt yourself now.” The monochrome man helped Claire slowly get up from the ground. Claire dusted himself off a bit and- who the fuck put him in overalls? Last thing he remembered was that he was wearing his grey shirt he always wore and normal jeans. He was still wearing his grey shirt but it was certainly cleaner than before. (And is including the dirt stains he now has.)

“Thanks… how did I end up on the ground anyway?” Claire turned to the monochrome man who only shrugged in response.

“I was going to ask you the same thing kid.” The monochrome man then realized something. “Oh, what’s your name kid? I should probably know in case I need to file an official report.”  
Now, Claire absolutely hated official reports. They were a good way to get caught by some government agency. However, this man doesn’t seem to be malevolent and it isn’t like you can really track Clare’s name down in records. Unless he keeps this name for too long, then he may have some problems.

“Oh, uh, my name is Clairvoyance… Claire for short…” Claire said while trying to wipe away some of the dust stains. Dumb dirt, just staying on his clothes like this. He has a hard enough time living with food stains, he doesn’t need stupid dirt on him too. What’s next? Grass stains? Is he going to turn green now? Maybe he can steal another shirt now that he isn’t in some disclosed location-

“Oh! You must be the person I was meant to give the deed of this place to!” The monochrome man pulled out an envelope and took Claire out of his thoughts. A deed? For him? What sort of fuckery is this? Now that the monochrome man has mentioned the deed, Claire finally noticed the broken down house near him. Wow, the light must have really fucked his eyesight. Like, that house was right next to him and he didn’t notice it till now. Nice going Claire, you blind shit. Even though Claire has no idea what the fuck this deed thing was, the monochrome man only continued talking. “I assume you was the person who came by bus a bit earlier? Don’t know who else it would be. Happy to have you here! Riftdale town could use having the farm back up and running! Ah, but take your time kid. You don’t need to rush kid. You could go out and meet all the new townsfolk while you get situated. They all really want to meet you!”

Well, that was a fuckton of information that Claire just receive. He owns a farm now?

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Claire asked sheepishly and cocking his head. His head is literally spinning like a fucking marry-go-round cracked to 120 mph.  
The monochrome laughed with a tinge of embarrassment. “Oh! I never introduced myself did I? Sorry, my s- uh, a man named Smith has been rubbing off on me. He uh… gets excited easily. Anyways, you can call me Chief. I’m the mayor of this town. You can talk to me if you ever need any help.” Chief showed, what can only be described as, a fatherly smile. Watch out, Dad might be jealous. Who am I kidding? Nothing can dare to get close to Dad’s level.

Claire rubbed the back of his neck. He should probably play along for now. Who knows why he was actually place here. “Oh… well, thanks. I don’t really know much about farming though.”

Chief gave Claire a pat on his back. “I’m sure you’re get it kid. Probably running in your family’s veins. Anyways, I have a meeting to get to. Hope to see you in town kid!” Chief walked off while pulling out a flask. Ah, finally something that is actually in Chief’s character to do. He’s been too happy in these interactions so far. Must be in the water or something.  
Claire looked around the area he is in. It was honestly a mess and even the disgusting hermit that he is can tell that. How the fuck did this use to be a farm? Oh well, he guesses he has some work to do if he is going to play the part. Hopefully the farming thing won’t take up too much of his time. He still has conspiracies to do. 

'I mean, how hard can farming be?' He thought.  
Claire, you fucking idiot.


End file.
